


Mistake

by Jaidan



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: Belts, Bratting, Corporal Punishment, Crying, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Discipline, Exams, Hospitals, M/M, Medical School, Men Crying, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Tears, Tight Underwear, Underwear, Underwear Kink, Whipping, spanked to tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaidan/pseuds/Jaidan
Summary: Josh has been acting like a spoiled brat all day and Aidan has had enough...
Relationships: Josh Levison/Aidan Waite
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

The afternoon sun was shining bright in the sky but Josh wasn't smiling at all. Frowning at his boyfriend's uncharacteristic behaviour, Aidan sat down on the bench next to his lover and patted his knee gently.

"Hey baby," he said fondly, "Have you had anything for lunch?"

Josh's expression remained sour and he didn't so much as look at Aidan, "I'm not hungry," he bit out.

Aidan's eyes widened a bit at Josh's attitude and he frowned, "Oh come on, sweetie, you have to eat something or you're going to get tired this afternoon."

This time Josh turned and looked at Aidan, "Go away, Aidan," he said in annoyance, "I really want to be alone right now."

Aidan blinked and then he looked at his boyfriend with concern shining in his dark brown eyes, "Josh, what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Josh shouted angrily and got to his feet in a rush, "Just leave me the fuck alone!"

Aidan's eyes narrowed with anger as his boyfriend stormed across the park, turning his back on the man that loved him. After a moment, he frowned and headed off to the cafeteria. Grabbing a sandwich from the cooler, Aidan paid for it and headed down to the abandoned wing. He knew that Josh would have headed down there; it's where he went when he needed space.

As Aidan entered the dark room, he saw Josh leaning against the far wall, his eyes staring off into space.

"Okay, listen to me," Aidan began but Josh cut him off sharply, "I told you I wanted to be alone" he shouted angrily, "Why can't you just let me be?"

Aidan growled in anger, "I'm just trying to look out for you," he hissed, and held out the sandwich.

"You need to eat something or you're going to be really tired this afternoon."

A childish pout came across Josh's face, "I'm not hungry" he said and crossed his arms over his chest petulantly.

Aidan frowned and thrust the sandwich at his boyfriend, "You need to eat, Josh. Or you're going to get sick again."

Josh's face twisted with emotion and he slapped the sandwich out of Aidan's hand.

"I said I'm not hungry!" Josh shouted angrily as the unwrapped sandwich hit the dirty floor.

Aidan looked at his angry boyfriend coldly and Josh flinched at the cool anger in his boyfriend's eyes.

"Um..." he tried to say but Aidan simply turned on his heel and walked out of the room without another word.

Josh blinked and tried to banish the guilty shame that was curling in his stomach and hurried back to his station, trying to forget about what had just happened.

The rest of the day went by in a blur and when 5 pm rolled around Josh quickly signed out and headed over to the SUV that he and Aidan had bought together. His boyfriend was already there, leaning against the car, his eyes fixed on the phone in his hand. He glanced up to see Josh and then got into the driver's seat. The locks clicked open a moment later and Josh got into the passenger seat and quickly fastened his seatbelt. Aidan turned on the engine and drove out of the parking lot.

"Uh, how was your afternoon?" Josh asked tentatively.

Aidan kept his eyes on the road and didn't say a word. Josh felt guilt twisting his stomach, but he took the hint and kept his mouth shut for the rest of the ride home.

They got home pretty quickly and Aidan parked the car in front of the house. Josh hopped out and went to grab his heavy backpack from the trunk but Aidan already snatched it up with his vampiric strength and hefted it over his shoulder like it weighed nothing.

Smiling weakly at his boyfriend's gallantry, Josh went ahead and unlocked the door and entered their house, Aidan was a few steps behind him and dropped Josh's backpack by the stairs, locking the front door behind him. Josh was just about to head up the stairs to his room and collapse on his bed when he heard Aidan's voice call out to him.

"Stop." Aidan said in the sharp tone of command that he only used when he was serious.

Josh froze before the staircase and turned around to face his stern-sounding boyfriend.

Aidan was standing a meter away from him with his arms crossed over his chest and a very serious look on his face.

"We need to have a chat about your behaviour today, Josh." Aidan said firmly, "I want you to sit your butt down on the couch right now."

Josh gulped at the harsh words and did as he was told. He knew full well that "having a chat" meant that he was going get a spanking over Aidan's knee for his behaviour at lunch.

As he settled his butt onto the leather couch, Aidan sat down in the overstuffed armchair across from him and crossed one leg over the other, his brown eyes glaring at Josh coldly.

"Your behaviour at lunch today was totally unacceptable, Josh. Aidan said firmly, "And trust me when I tell you that it's going to be punished severely."

Josh's lower lips trembled and his body shook with a mix of anger and regret.

Aidan nodded approvingly at his lover's expression of contrition, "You're going to be punished regardless," Aidan continued, "But I'm going to give you a chance to explain your behaviour."

When Josh opened his mouth to speak, Aidan lifted a finger, "I don't want to hear excuses or apologies, Josh. I just want you to tell me why you were in such a bad mood today."

Josh's lip trembled and he clamped his mouth shut, refusing to utter a word.

Aidan waited for a long moment, and then grabbed Josh by the arm and pulled him off the couch.

"Ok," he said, "We're gonna have to do this the hard way."

Holding Josh's left arm in a vice-like grip, Aidan steered him around the couch, and with a swift motion, bent him over it. Josh didn't even try to resist, his face already twisted with pain and sadness.

Undoing Josh's belt with swift fingers, Aidan yanked his boyfriend's blue jeans and blue boxers down and doubled the belt in his hands, readying the leather strap for a whipping.

"This is your last chance to explain your actions, boy," Aidan said firmly, "If you don't, then you're just going to get the full punishment that mouthy boys always receive."

"I failed my midterm," Josh said in a quiet voice.

Aidan stopped dead in his tracks, the belt swinging absently in his hands. Then he grabbed Josh and spun him around, looking his boyfriend straight in the eyes.

"What did you just say?" Aidan asked in an incredulous tone.

Josh's brown eyes were glittering with unshed tears and his limp cock was hanging between his legs.

"I failed my Chemistry midterm," Josh said quietly, his voice laden with shame and misery.

"Ok," Aidan said after a moment, "We're going to have a long chat about that afterwards." He dropped the belt on the floor, "But first, you're going to go to your room and bring me the paddle."

"B-but you said I could tell you!" Josh sputtered in shock, "You said I wouldn't get punished for telling the truth."

Aidan smiled warmly and reached down to pet Josh on the head affectionately.

"I'm glad you've learned to be honest with me, Josh," he said with a smile, "It means I don't have wash your mouth out with soap for lying anymore."

His gaze hardened, "But you failed your test and you know that that in itself earns you a long hard paddling over my knee."

Josh trembled and his cock began to harden in spite of himself and Aidan shook his head in disappointment.

"I'm very upset with you, sweetie," Aidan continued, "Not only did you fail your test; your behaviour today was atrocious." He snatched up the belt from the floor and snapped it against Josh's naked buttocks, drawing a yelp from the boy.

Grabbing his boyfriend by the arm to hold him in place, Aidan brought the belt down six more times with loud cracks accompanied by yelps of pain from Josh.

"You've been such a naughty boy that I think I'm going to have to spank you every night this week to teach you a lesson," Aidan continued and Josh choked back a sob at that comment.

"But first, get your naughty bottom upstairs and bring me the paddle."

Josh sobbed and nodded his head. As soon as Aidan released his arm, Josh grabbed his jeans and underwear and pulled them up, hurrying up the stairs, tears glistening in his eyes.

A few moments later, he came back down, jeans back in place around his waist, a solid wooden paddle in his hands. Aidan was already sitting down on the couch and Josh quickly came around to him, holding out the paddle in his hands. The paddle was a heavy oak object with a glazed handle and small holes drilled into the surface. Josh had felt it only a few times now, though he’d gotten it more since he had gone back to med school and Aidan had started paying for his tuition. Forgetting to do homework or not studying earned him a mild scolding, but failing a test was always a really bad thing in Aidan's eyes and Josh knew he was going to get his ass tanned by his boyfriend.

Coming around, Josh handed Aidan the paddle and stood in front of him, waiting for the burning punishment to start. But instead of hauling him over his knee, Aidan set the paddle aside and looked up at Josh.

“Josh, I don’t know what to do with you,” Aidan said sadly, “You’re failing your exams and you’re being a terrible boyfriend.”

Josh felt a really cold knot form in his stomach and tears began to spill from his eyes.

“I-I’m sorry,” he sobbed, “I-I’m doing the best I can, Aidan.”

Aidan gave him a sympathetic look, “It’s not good enough, baby.”

Josh gulped and looked at the man he loved in fear, “A-are you going to throw me out?” he asked, his whole body shaking with terror. Josh was just an orderly, Aidan made three times what he did and it was only because of Aidan that Josh was able to go to school at all. He could never afford to even pay the rent on his own, let alone go to med school.

Aidan’s eyes went wide with surprise and he quickly came up off the couch and enveloped Josh in a warm hug. The young man was already in tears and as Aidan hugged him, Josh buried his face in his boyfriend’s chest and cried real honest tears.

Aidan sighed and held Josh closely, rubbing his back gently as his boy sobbed incoherently. After a few moments, Aidan let Josh go, and then when the boy kept crying, landed a hard swat on the back of his jeans to get him to calm down.

“Ok, settle down Josh” Aidan said firmly, “I’m not going to throw you out, I would never do that.”

Josh’s eyes shone with relief and Aidan held up a finger, “But you’re not off the hook, baby. You’re clearly having discipline problems and I’m going to have to start taking a firmer hand with you to keep you on track.”

Josh gulped and nodded slowly, “I-I’ll do whatever you think is best Aidan,” he said softly, “Please don’t leave me.”

Aidan smiled warmly, “I’m never going to leave you, sweetie,” he said. Then his tone hardened, “Now, I want you to strip to your undies. You’re overdue for a trip over my knee.”

Josh’s cheeks burned with humiliation but he did as he was told, undoing his belt and shucking his jeans to his ankles and stepping out of them. His erection was starting to swell in his blue boxer and Josh quickly pulled his green polo shirt off, leaving him in his underwear and socks.

“Get those socks off too,” Aidan said, “And while you’re at it, go and change into your Sultry undies.”

Josh blushed even deeper and found his voice, “Come on, Aidan, not the Sultry undies, you know I hate those.”

Aidan reached out and smacked Josh’s thigh sharply, “That’s enough lip out of you,” he said with a hint of steel in his voice, “You’re in enough trouble already, so unless you want me to get my heavy leather belt out of the closet…”

Josh’s eyes went wide at the mention of the heavy belt that Aidan had used to whip him two months ago. His eyes welled up with tears and he grabbed his clothes off the floor and hurried up the stairs, his erection throbbing in his underwear. Aidan settled back on the couch, a satisfied grin on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

A few moments later, Josh came down the stairs dressed in nothing but a pair of bright red briefs that left nothing to the imagination on the young man. Looking completely miserable, Josh came around and stood in front of Aidan, his soft brown eyes still wet with tears.

Aidan grabbed his boyfriend by the arm and tugged him onto his lap, settling the shorter man onto his knee. Running his hand along Josh’s groin, Aidan stroked his lover through the snug underwear, a fond grin on his face.

“You’ve had a rough couple months, haven’t you, baby?” Aidan asked in a warm tone.

Josh swallowed and nodded, “Yea, it’s been really hard Aidan.”

Aidan smirked and fondled Josh’s erection again, “Yeah it’s looking pretty hard right now.”

Josh blushed and grinned in spite of himself.

Aidan began to rub Josh’s flat stomach affectionately, “You’re having some trouble staying focused, baby, and I can help you. But only if you want me to.”

He looked Josh straight in the eyes, “Do you want me to help you get back on track, Josh? It’s not gonna be easy and it’ll hurt.”

Josh swallowed and spoke slowly, “I want you to help me,” he said quietly, “I know I’m screwing up and I need a firm hand to keep me on track.”

His eyes welled up with tears and Aidan reached up to ruffle his hair gently, “I know this is really hard for you, baby,” he said, “But you and I both know that it’s for your own good.”

Josh couldn’t say anything at that point and just nodded his head, his face burning with humiliation.

“Ok,” Aidan said firmly, “You’ve earned a whipping with my belt for failing your test.” Josh tensed on Aidan’s lap, but the vampire gave him a stern look.

“Go and bend over the couch,” Aidan said, “You’re getting fifty with the belt.”

Josh sucked back a sob and obeyed, draping his naked body over the couch, leaving his cotton-clad bottom facing straight up in the air. Aidan came up behind him and ran his callused hands along Josh’s firm lower cheeks, fondling them gently.

“You’re so hot, Josh,” Aidan murmured, “I love you, Josh,” he said and squeezed one sore cheek firmly drawing a soft yelp from the already-punished boy.

“You’ve got a bright future ahead of you, sweetie,” Aidan continued, “But only if you shape up and fly right.”

Josh let out a dry sob and Aidan grinned, his cock hardening at his boyfriend’s pitiful moans, he loved it when Josh was completely beaten into submission and ready for Aidan to do whatever he wanted to the young werewolf.

Aidan was sorely tempted to yank Josh’s undies down and fuck him rough and dry right then and there. Checking himself, the tall muscular vampire rubbed Josh’s cotton-covered butt gently and then slapped a lower cheek hard. As much as he wanted to skip the discipline session and just make hot passionate love to his boyfriend, he knew that he had to teach Josh a harsh lesson so he wouldn’t screw up again.

“I’m not going to let you throw your future away, Josh,” Aidan said sternly, “You need to start working harder. I’m paying for you to go to school so you can get good grades and eventually get a good job.”

He slapped Josh’s ass again, “I’m not paying for you to coast through class and fail your exams.”

Lying over the couch, Josh’s face burned with humiliation and shame. He knew Aidan was right, Josh had been screwing up and he knew he had no good reason for it. Sucking back another sob, Josh stayed in place, fresh tears welling up in his eyes. He knew his ass was in for a really hard punishment and he just hope Aidan would have some mercy on him. On a previous occasion, Aidan had whipped Josh to tears and had sent him straight to bed without any supper. Josh had spent a sad, lonely night by himself with nothing but a sore bottom and the mistakes that had caused it to reflect on.

He heard the sound of Aidan’s belt coming out his jeans and couldn’t help but yelp as the wicked leather strap came down hard on the back of Josh’s snug red undies. The young man let out another yelp and Aidan lashed the poor boy’s buttocks a dozen times in rapid succession.

Josh squirmed in pain and his hands shook as he gripped the couch cushions, desperately trying not to reach back and rub his burning butt.

“Josh, I want you to count these,” Aidan said firmly, his normally warm voice was cold and hard.

“You’re getting this punishment because you failed to fulfill your responsibilities. When I offered to pay for your school, you promised me you would work hard and get good grades. You lied to me, Josh.”

Aidan snapped the belt against Josh’s lower cheeks again, “And you know what happens to little boys who lie in this house. Now, are you ready to start counting?”

When Josh whimpered for a few moments, Aidan reached out with his free hand and tugged Josh’s bright red underpants down to his ankles.

“Josh, I’m starting to lose my patience,” Aidan said firmly, “Now the only things I want to hear out of you for the rest of the night are either “Yes, sir” or “No, sir”. Do you understand?”

After a brief silence, Josh spoke in a low ragged voice, “Yes, sir.”

“Good,” Aidan said, “Now, are you ready to start counting?”

“Yes, sir” Josh said in a sullen tone.

Aidan replied by bring the leather strap down on the naughty boy’s bare bottom.

“One,” Josh cried out.

Aidan simply brought the belt down again and as Josh cried out “Two”, Aidan continued, slowly and methodically whipping every part of Josh’s bare bottom, leaving his boyfriend’s ass covered in angry red welts.

“Fifty!” Josh finally gasped out, his voice shaking with sobs.

Aidan said nothing, and threaded his belt back into his jeans in silence. For a long moment, the only sound in the room was the soft whimpers of a well-punished boy. Then Aidan pulled Josh up off the couch and spun him around to face his boyfriend.

Aidan stepped back and took in the effects of his handiwork. Josh’s face was a mess, tear tracks running down his bright red cheeks. His eyes were red from crying and an incredibly sad and sorry look was emblazoned on his face.

Aidan nodded in satisfaction and reached out to wipe away a fresh tear.

“Have you learned your lesson about slacking off, Josh?”

Josh sniffled and nodded, “Y-yes sir.”

“Good,” Aidan said with a small smile. He pulled Josh closer and hugged him tightly, rubbing his back gently. Josh just leaned into his boyfriend’s embrace and cried into Aidan’s shirt. Holding his boyfriend close, Aidan rubbed his back some more and whispered into his ear.

“Are you sorry for being a naughty boy?”

Josh nodded, “Yes sir.”

“Good,” Aidan said and released his sorry boyfriend.

Josh sniffled again and scrubbed at his face, slowly regaining his composure.

“Okay, baby,” Aidan said firmly, “Time for bed.”

Josh looked into his boyfriend’s stern brown eyes and nodded reluctantly. He was a bit hungry and didn’t really want to go to bed yet. But his butt burned so much and he desperately wanted to rub the pain away. He kept his hands at his side, though, because any rubbing would earn him a second round with Aidan’s belt. Sighing in resignation, Josh nodded in obedience, “Yes sir.”

Aidan smiled, “You go on up and get ready for bed. I’ll be up to tuck you in soon.”

Josh nodded and bent to pull his underpants back up. He tugged the snug red briefs over his butt which he knew was probably the same color. Wincing in pain as the cotton material brushed against his incredibly sore cheeks, Josh stood up again and slowly limped up the stairs, his upper and lower cheeks burning with pain and humiliation.

Staggering into his bedroom, Josh pulled the Sultry undies to his ankles and kicked them off. Going to his drawers, the well-spanked boy pulled out a pair of loose green boxers and tugged him on. He headed to the bathroom and quickly brushed his teeth before hurrying back to his room and getting into bed, remembering to put his discarded underpants into the hamper. If Aidan had seen them on the floor, Josh might have gotten an extra paddling before bed.

After a couple minutes, Aidan came into the room and sat on the side of Josh’s bed. The weary werewolf looked up at him with sad eyes and Aidan grinned fondly. He reached out and tousled Josh’s soft brown locks gently.

“Are you going to improve your behaviour now?” Aidan asked softly.

Josh nodded, “Yes sir.”

Aidan smiled, “Good boy,” he said and bent down to kiss Josh softly on the lips.

“I love you Josh,” Aidan said. Then he got up and walked to the doorway. Pausing at the threshold, he spoke without turning around.

“You can say it too, if you want.”

A genuine smiled appeared on Josh’s face, “I love you too, Aidan.”

Aidan smiled and walked out of the room, “Good night, Josh,” he said and closed the door with a soft click.

Josh smiled to himself and snuggled deeper under the covers. His bottom hurt and his stomach was growling but he knew he’d really deserved his punishment. The important thing was that Aidan had forgiven him and that he was going to work harder now. Laying his head on the pillows, Josh closed his eyes and fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.


End file.
